Hati
by Yukitarina
Summary: Jangan terlalu mudah memberikan hatimu pada orang lain. Karena ketika orang itu hilang, hatimu pun akan ikut lenyap.


_A/N: Gomenasai karena sudah ngilang lama … hiks … makasih banyak buat yang udah review fic-fic saya ya, maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu, maaf juga nggak pernah review, sori sori sori gomen yurushi … Kerjaan menggila, udah gitu lagi patah hati pisan - gak penting … Secepatnya saya akan baca fic temen-temen, terutama Treasures of Heaven (maaf Kari …gomeeeeen!) _

_Btw ini senior-seniornya kemanaaaa ini? Ada apa ada apa ada apa? Balik duuuuunk! Awas kalo gak balik, Yooki ancurin situs FFnet. HAHAHAHA! * edan mode on*. Ayo balik Urja! *nimpuk Urja pake Saga* _

_Urja: *nimpuk Yooki balik pake Degel* Napa cuma gue yang lu suruh balik?_

_Yooki: Soalnya yang hiatusnya paling lama, buahahahahahahaha!_

_Urja: *bisik-bisik ma author lain* Yooki jadi gila gini ya…?_

_Disclaimer: Don't own SS chara._

_Listening to: S.E.N.S_

_Warning: Romance lho, myoooowwahahahaha! *tabok* _

**-0-**

**Hati**

by Yukitarina

**-0-**

"_Tidak ada bintang bernama Kapoia Ekopniou, Shaina," kata Marin datar._

"_Tentu saja ada! Anak itu tidak mungkin bohong padaku."_

"_Kau harus lebih banyak belajar astrologi."_

"_Terserah apa katamu. Pokoknya aku percaya ada bintang bernama Kapoia Ekopniou, dan bintang itu terletak di dekat rasi bintang Ophiuchus."_

**-0-**

Dia tidak terlalu istimewa. Atau mungkin dia terlampau istimewa? Entahlah. Yang jelas aku menyukainya. Tidak. Aku mencintainya. Sejelas embun yang menitik di dedaunan menjelang matahari menyapa.

Namun, bahkan sejak aku merasakan hal ini pun, aku yakin ia tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku. Marin, temanku, menegaskan.

"Kau cantik," katanya. "Seperti gadis-gadis Italia pada umumnya. Kau punya kekuatan. Kau pintar."

Tetapi …?

"Tetapi bukan kau yang dicintainya."

Aku tahu. Aku paham. Tapi mengapa lidahku masih terasa pahit ketika mendengarnya? Mengapa hatiku masih tidak toleran?

Ketika aku melihatnya berjalan bersama dewi kami, hanya senyum getir yang bisa kuperlihatkan. Mereka tidaklah seserasi itu. Dewi kami cantik. Dia tidak tampan. Mungkin mereka bisa cocok karena mereka seumur. Sekali lagi, aku tak dapat memastikannya.

Aku selalu iri pada dewi kami. Aku benci mengakuinya, karena iri adalah tanda bahwa aku lebih rendah darinya. Tapi bukankah semua wanita di sini begitu? Bukankah kami yang harus memakai topeng, sementara dia bebas menunjukkan kecantikannya pada siapapun?

Aku berjalan jauh meninggalkan Acropolis, menghampiri rerumputan berembun, merenungi suara-suara yang sering sekali menghardikku. "Jangan ulangi kesalahan yang sering dibuat wanita-wanita bodoh yang kini berakhir mengunci diri di _asylum_. Jangan terlalu mudah memberikan hatimu pada orang lain. Karena ketika orang itu hilang, hatimu pun akan ikut lenyap. Hasilnya, kau tidak akan punya hati lagi, dan belum tentu kau bisa mendapatkan hati baru."

Suara-suara itu kuabaikan. Kuhindari. Kuhardik. Kubantah. Aku tetap memberikan hatiku padanya. Aku bersedia tertusuk panah Sagitarius di istana Poseidon demi dia. Siang malam, di terik matahari dan di sejuknya bulan, aku selalu mengharapkan keselamatannya. Aku berharap ia kembali dengan selamat, setelah pertempuran apapun. Setelah kesulitan apapun. Aku tidak peduli pada saint lain, aku hanya mengharapkannya.

Walaupun aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa-apa …

"Untuk apa kau memikirkan orang yang bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kau ada …?" suara-suara itu terdengar lagi.

Lututku jatuh, terasa sejuk menyentuh embun.

"Carilah hati yang baru."

Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hati yang baru. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai orang lain selain dia.

Air mataku meleleh. Ah … berlebihan. Sangat berlebihan. Kenapa aku harus menangis? Semua orang pasti akan mengatakan aku bodoh. Untuk apa melepaskan air mata hanya demi seorang laki-laki yang—aku benci mengakuinya—tidak sadar bahwa kita ada …?

Tapi aku tetap menangis.

Dulu, ketika aku masih berusia dua tahun, akan ada seseorang yang menghiburku bila aku menangis. Aku sudah dibawa ke Sanctuary sejak bayi, dirawat salah seorang pelayan Pope yang juga berasal dari Italia. Saat itu, selalu ada anak laki-laki yang menjengukku, mengajakku bermain, juga menghiburku setiap kali aku merindukan ibuku. Anak laki-laki itu adalah yang pertama mengenalkanku pada bintang paling terang di dekat rasi bintang Ophiuchus. Dia sering menuliskan nama bintang itu—sampai sekarang aku masih menyimpan tulisannya. Dia menyebut bintang itu Kapoia Ekopniou.

Tapi tiba-tiba anak itu tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Dan sejak itu, tidak ada lagi yang menghiburku ketika aku menangis.

"Kenapa kau sendirian di sini?"

Diamlah!

"Kau mendengarku?"

Di—

Tunggu. Itu bukan suara dalam pikiranku.

Mataku bergerak, melihat sepasang sepatu lars di rerumputan. Aku mendongak perlahan, melihat jeans, kaus tak berlengan, dan tubuh bidang. Akhirnya pandanganku berhenti pada wajahnya.

Tampan. Bermata biru terang. Berambut biru panjang dan ikal. Berdiri dengan salah satu jari terkait di ikat pinggangnya. Tersenyum tipis.

Aku segera menghapus air mataku. Bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan ksatria emas. Khususnya _yang ini_.

"Ada acara potong kue," katanya. "Di kuil Saga. Kau tidak ikut?"

Aku menggeleng, memandang ke arah lain.

"Marin dan Aiolia di sana."

"Itu urusan mereka," sahutku.

Hening. Lama. Dan lama. Dan rasanya sudah berjam-jam.

Mau tak mau aku penasaran juga karena ia tidak kunjung berbicara. Aku mendongak lagi untuk melihat apa yang ia lakukan.

Dia masih memandangku.

"Pergilah," kataku, kembali mengusap mataku yang masih berkaca-kaca. Dia adalah ksatria emas yang biasanya tidak terlalu peduli pada orang lain, kecuali sahabatnya dan kalajengking peliharaannya. Kadang dia juga agak meremehkan saint yang lebih rendah darinya—itu yang membuatku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depannya.

Kami jarang bertegur sapa, karena itulah aku sedikit heran dia tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan mau berlama-lama melihatku menangis.

"Ayolah," ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli?"

"Aku hanya melakukan yang harus kulakukan. Semuanya sudah berkumpul di kuil Saga. Hanya kau yang belum."

Aku diam sejenak. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk datang, tetapi tidak akan berlama-lama. Perlahan aku berdiri dan meraih tangannya.

Mata kami bertemu.

"Ayo," dia tersenyum tipis. Sambil menggandeng tanganku, ia memimpinku melangkah ke kuil Gemini.

Kami tidak berbicara lagi. Aku masih memikirkan Saint Pegasus itu. Dan laki-laki yang menggandengku ini entah sedang memikirkan apa.

Aku tidak tahu apa ini hanya perasaanku saja, tetapi semakin lama genggamannya pada tanganku semakin erat.

"Lepaskan aku," aku akhirnya berkata. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Di sini banyak batu terjal, kau nanti tersandung."

"Jangan terlalu meremehkan ksatria perak."

"Kau lemah."

"_Apa?_"

"Dan rapuh," katanya tanpa ekspresi. "Aku harus menjagamu, karena kalau ada apa-apa denganmu, aku yang harus tanggung jawab."

"Aku tidak lemah!" aku mulai naik darah. Dari semua orang yang kukenal, baru satu makhluk ini saja yang menyebutku lemah.

"Menangis hanya karena orang yang kau cintai lebih memilih orang lain. Apa itu bukan lemah?"

Jadi dia tahu …

"Kau …," gertakku, berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya, tapi genggamannya kuat sekali.

"Banyak hal yang jauh lebih berharga untuk ditangisi," katanya. Ia menatapku, rambut ikalnya berkibar lembut tertiup angin musim panas. "Tapi kau malah menangisi masalah tidak penting seperti itu."

"Kau memang suka sekali menghina orang!"

Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak menghinaku. Ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menyeringai dan penuh kemenangan seperti yang dulu pernah kutahu. Di matanya hanya ada perhatian, dan sedikit kesedihan.

"Ayo, kita sudah terlambat," dia kembali menarik tanganku dengan pelan, dan kami meneruskan perjalanan.

Air mataku meleleh lagi. Aku benci orang ini … Walaupun aku lebih membenci kata-katanya. Aku semakin membenci kata-katanya ketika aku sadar bahwa yang dia katakan benar …

Kami akhirnya tiba di dua belas kuil. Dia melepaskan tangannya, lalu memandangku.

"Itu memang masalah yang tidak penting," kataku ketika dia tidak kunjung berbicara. "Tapi aku berhak menangisi apapun sesukaku. Kau hanya bisa menghina, tanpa memberikan solusi."

"Tentu saja aku bisa memberi solusi."

"Katakan, kalau kau begitu pintar."

"Carilah hati baru."

Aku memandangnya. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak bisa," kataku ketus.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Aku mulai menaiki tangga bersamanya. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya."

"Lama-lama kau akan kujodohkan dengan teman-temanku. Semuanya membutuhkan pacar, kecuali Aiolia. Kau tidak tertarik?"

Hampir saja aku menamparnya. Ia berbicara seakan-akan aku adalah perempuan murahan atau apa …. "Kau—"

"Bagaimana dengan Mu?" tanyanya.

Sial … dia sama sekali tidak merasa telah menyinggungku. Aku membuang muka dan cepat-cepat berjalan mendahuluinya. "Tidak mau," sahutku.

"Kenapa? Dia baik."

"Justru karena dia terlalu baik."

"Saga?"

"Tidak."

"Camus?"

"Bisa diam tidak?"

"Aku?"

Aku berbalik, memandangnya liar. Dia berada satu anak tangga di bawahku, dan aku sudah siap sekali memukulnya. "Aku tidak akan mau jadi pacarmu, bahkan bila semua pria di dunia ini sudah lenyap dimakan serigala."

"Begitu?" ia tersenyum.

Sambil terus menahan keinginan untuk menghancurleburkannya, aku meneruskan langkahku. Dia tidak bicara lagi. Baguslah, aku malah berharap Zeus menyiksanya menjadi patung batu _lagi_.

"Sayang sekali, kalau begitu," katanya setelah beberapa lama. Heran … masih berani bicara juga.

"Padahal, bahkan bila jumlah wanita bertambah seribu kali pun, aku akan tetap memilih satu orang," katanya.

Peduli amat …

"Aku akan tetap memilih ksatria perak Ophiuchus."

"Teruslah membual," gerutuku. Aku sudah paham betul taktik rayuannya—sudah banyak sekali yang menjadi korban.

"Kapoia Ekopniou," ia berkata lagi.

Aku berhenti melangkah.

Kemudian berbalik, dan memandangnya dengan aneh. Ia kini berada sekitar tujuh anak tangga di bawahku.

Bagaimana dia tahu tentang Kapoia Ekopniou …? Itu adalah nama bintang yang selalu kusimpan dalam hatiku, yang selalu mengingatkanku pada anak laki-laki yang dulu sering menghiburku.

"Aku pernah mendengarmu dan Marin berbicara tentang _bintang_ Kapoia Ekopniou," ia menjelaskan melihat wajahku yang kebingungan.

"Oh, jadi kau juga sering mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang?"

"Kau salah mengejanya."

_Apa?_

Ia tersenyum. "Kemarilah."

"Kenapa aku harus ke sana?"

Tanpa kuduga, ia melangkah pelan mendekatiku, lalu duduk di anak tangga. Jarinya yang berkuku merah panjang itu bergerak di atas debu tebal di anak tangga, menuliskan 'Kapoia Ekopniou'.

"Ini bukan huruf Latin," katanya. "Kau mengejanya 'Kapoia Ekopniou', karena kau biasa berbicara dalam bahasa Italia dengan pengasuhmu. Bahasa Italia memakai huruf Latin. Sementara ini … ini adalah abjad Yunani. Dalam abjad Yunani, 'p' dilafalkan 'r', dan yang kau kira huruf o di sebelah huruf p ini sebenarnya adalah huruf 'δ ', dilafalkan 'd'. 'E' di sini adalah 'Σ', dilafalkan 's'. Dan huruf yang kau kira huruf 'n', ini adalah 'π', dilafalkan 'p'."

Laki-laki itu lalu menuliskan sepasang kata baru:

Καρδία Σκορπίου

"Ini," katanya, memandangku lama. "Adalah bintang paling terang di dekat rasi Ophiuchus. Inilah bintang yang dimaksud anak yang sering mengunjungimu sekitar lima belas tahun yang lalu. Bukan Kapoia Ekopniou, tetapi Καρδία Σκορπίου. "

Aku duduk di dekat tulisan itu.

"Kardia …," aku berbisik mengejanya, "Skorpiou."

…

"Kardia Skorpiou," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Nama bintang itu sama dengan nama Saint Scorpio sebelum aku, Kardia. _Kardia Skorpiou_ adalah bahasa Yunani dari The Heart of a Scorpion, yang biasa disebut Antares. Bintang paling terang di rasi Scorpio, yang dekat dengan rasi Ophiuchus."

"Jadi …," aku mendongak menatapnya. "Anak yang sering mengunjungiku itu …"

Ia menghela napas, lalu memandang kejauhan. "Aku sudah menduga kau takkan mengingatku," katanya. "Lima belas tahun yang lalu, aku berhenti mengunjungimu karena aku harus dilatih di Milos Island. Ketika aku kembali, aku melihatmu sudah dewasa, tapi sama sekali tidak mengenaliku."

Aku kembali memandang tulisan itu.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali …," bisikku. Mataku mulai basah … entah mengapa. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan haru yang tidak ingin kurasakan, dan aku semakin heran karena haru itu ada hubungannya dengan orang ini …

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?" tanyaku.

Ia kembali tersenyum. "Untuk apa mengungkitnya lagi? Anak itu telah berubah sekarang. Anak itu tumbuh menjadi orang berengsek yang sudah membunuh banyak orang. Dia bukan lagi anak yang pernah kau sayangi. Lagipula, hatimu sudah kau berikan pada orang lain."

Ia bangkit sebelum aku sempat menyahut. "Ayo," katanya. "Kita sudah benar-benar terlambat."

Langkahnya bergema di telingaku, semakin menjauh. Semakin jauh ia berjalan, semakin pahit lidahku terasa …

Seiring detik yang berjalan, aku tahu … ini semua tidak akan mengubah apapun. Aku mencintai orang lain. Dia tidak ingin memperjuangkanku. Mungkin kami akan tetap berjalan sendiri-sendiri.

Tapi dia tidaklah berubah seperti yang ia katakan. Ia masih menghiburku ketika aku menangis. Ia menjelaskan tentang Kapoia Ekopniou itu untuk mengalihkan kesedihanku. Ia masih menghiburku, dan entah bagaimana, aku tahu bahwa ia akan selalu menghiburku. Meskipun pastinya aku tetap akan menempati posisi kedua setelah sahabatnya.

Aku melangkah mengikutinya, lalu memanggil namanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya?" ia berbalik.

Perlahan aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Ia mengangguk pelan, membalas senyumanku.

"Kau tahu," katanya kemudian. "Kalau kau mau, aku masih punya hati yang bisa kau pinjam."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku sambil tertawa lirih, lalu berjalan di sebelahnya. "Kalau kau meminjamkan hatimu, kau tidak akan punya hati lagi."

"Kalau itu sih …," katanya sambil menyeringai. "Aku akan merebut hatimu dari si Pegasus tak tahu terima kasih itu. Jadi kita impas."

"Coba saja, kalau kau bisa."

Kami masih bercanda, bahkan setelah tiba di kuil Gemini.

Setelah setahun berlalu, aku setuju untuk meminjamkan hatiku. Dan dia akhirnya berhasil merebut hatiku dari si Pegasus itu.

**-0-**

**End**

**-0-**


End file.
